Go with the Flow
by Cissnei69
Summary: Being reincarnated was a surprise and her new life wasn't the most ease to have or normal, but she would do what she did best; go with the flow and see where it would take her. SI.
1. Chapter 1

**Go with the Flow**

**Summary: **_Being reincarnated was a surprise and her new life wasn't the most ease to have or normal, but she would do what she did best; go with the flow and see where it would take her. SI._

**Just a warning: **_SI, OC-Insert, OC-Centric, OC-is-FemPercy, AU, Violence, Language, Clichés_

**Just so you know (Story): **_A friend of mine helped me write this, so the narration is a little different from my other two stories. Another thing! Take a look into Princess of the Sea by AriesOrion! I really liked that story and it was what inspired me to write my own self-insert!_

**Just so you know (Name): **_The name Rhea (or the variants Rheia and Reah) means "ease, flow". And the name Thalassa means "Sea" (In mythology, this is the name of a daughter of Alther and Hemera and she was a feminine personification of the Mediterranean Sea). So, the main character name is Rhea Thalassa Jackson._

**Arc I – The Daughter of the Sea**

**Normality**

"**_Normal? What's normal? To only do what the masses do? And what is the benefit of that? Where is the problem in adopting a custom that is 'abnormal' if it has no negative effect on the world at large?"_**

**- Yuuko Ichihara, xxxHolic**

The first thing Rhea (Called Daniella in another life) does when she understands what had happened to her is sigh. Then she acts like the baby she is at the moment.

Maybe her reaction to the fact that she had just wake up to find herself in the body of a newborn baby should have been different; after all, the reaction of a normal person would be different. But she had never been a normal person nor did she want to be one. To her, there was no such thing as normal.

Normal made life boring. And it was her life and she would do what she wanted with it and she would act the way she wanted.

Speaking of what she wanted in her life. In the moment, what she wanted was for something to happen in her new life. After just a few weeks, she decided that a baby is boring and Rhea is tired of doing the same thing over and over again, though she does have fun making her knew mother laugh or smile. She never had the opportunity to be close to her mother in her other life since the woman loved her job more than her family.

Rhea was happy to have a mother around. But sometimes, she just wished to have a father around or to know where he was. She missed having a father and all the thoughts that came to her mind to explain what happened to him wasn't all that good.

Had he died like her other father? Had he left them? Was he ignoring her since he didn't want a child?

With those thoughts, Rhea sighs and do what she always do when she wants to forget her problems; she yawn, laying back while waiting for something to happen or for someone to come and tell her the true. She really wants to have a father, but Rhea is a patient girl and would wait for the right time to see him. There's nothing she can do about it.

She is weird like that.

Rhea sighs before yawning – a action really familiar to her – and blinking her eyes a few times, raising her little and delicate head when she notice that someone is standing in front of her grip. The man, who has a powerful and inhumane aura flowing in waves from his body, is a completely strange, but Rhea just stares with curiosity. For some strange reason, she just knows he wasn't going to hurt her.

He stares back with a funny expression in his face as if he had never seen a baby girl in his life. Rhea giggles at this thought and a smile appears in the man face. He takes her in his arms, and Rhea is shocked when tears spring from her eyes as she looks in the man's eyes (Unique and beautiful sea green eyes). She never saw this man in her new life, but she knows that he's important to her.

As the man starts to get panicked (maybe because of the tears), Rhea raises her chubby hand to touch his face. She is disappointed when her little hand ends touching his hair instead, but Rhea just decides to use it in her favor. She grabs his hair and pulls it a little. The message is clear and by the amusement in his eyes, the man understood what she wanted. He tilts his head forward, their noses almost touching.

Rhea looks straight in his eyes. She had learned the importance of eye contact from a distant cousin who was an attorney and knew if she wanted to be taken serious it was the only way. The man gaze doesn't waver as Rhea search for something in his eyes.

She's pleased when the man smiles as if impressed with her attitude. She hadn't thought someone could take a baby serious, but it was clear that this man wasn't normal; that he was above anything mortal – is the word her mind gives her –. The man keeps her close, as they stare at each other.

_Who're you? Why do I feel like I should know you? Why I'm so happy to see you? _Rhea asks while trying to not blink.

"Poseidon!" The man hugs her close as if afraid that she would be taken from him and Rhea chuckles at the strange name.

But who was her to talk? Her name too was strange.

Rhea Thalassa Jackson.

Rhea likes her name, but she could do without the _Thalassa_ part. It is too much like the name of her self-proclaimed nemesis in Middle School (Thamires, Thamara, Thalita… It was _Tha _something). That girl had been a bully. She was always stealing Rhea's possessions, destroying her homework and sketch-book or creating rumors about Rhea who was too lazy to even retaliate and could care less about what others thought about her. Though, sometimes, Rhea did prank the girl one time or another (Like the time she watched the movie _Big Fate Liar_ and decided to make the girl blue. That was a memorable day, when the bully of the school was seen running around looking like a _Smurf_).

Rhea may be lazy – and a little apathetic sometimes –, but she does know how to joke (And plan her revenges).

"Ah… So you're here…" She hears her mother muttering.

He turns around and Rhea blinks her eyes at her mother who is playing with her beaded bracelet. It is a nervous habit that Sally has. Her new mother wasn't the most social person you would find (maybe because Rhea was the only she could talk to) and, sometimes, when a neighbor would come to see if they needed something, she would do this same action as they talked.

By the poor condition of the bracelet, Rhea knows that Poseidon and her mother had been talking for a long time before the man found her room. She pouts. It was too bad since it meant would never know what they had talked about. Though it couldn't be good or her mother wouldn't be looking like someone had killed her puppy.

Rhea knew that she was being insensitive and a little cruel and that in the moment she needed to worry and asks herself why Sally would be in that state. But she couldn't because it would mean that she needed to get angry with Poseidon and Rhea didn't want to be angry with him. Though, for some strange reason, she doubted she could get angry with him.

"Sally…" Rhea tilts her head in contentment. His voice had a deep baritone sound on it; she always liked this type voice.

Sally takes a look at Rhea who seems to be really comfortable in the man arms and approach the two before taking her daughter from Poseidon who didn't look happy with the action.

Rhea blinks her eyes in alarm as she feels her mother taking her away from Poseidon. A panicked cry left Rhea's lips and she shakes her head, stretching her little hands towards Poseidon. She didn't want to be away from him yet.

He seems shocked for a second before a big smile makes it way to his face. He stretches his arms and Sally, a little hesitant - and hurt if the glint in her eyes was any indication -, returns Rhea to him. Rhea feels a little guilt for hurting her loving mother, but it hurt to be away from Poseidon.

"A daughter." He whispers.

Rhea looks at him as she feels eyes in her head. She blinks her eyes in surprise when she sees nothing more than longing and love in those sea-green eyes (there was too a glint of something else there, but she didn't know what it was).

_A daughter._ Was what he said.

Even if she wasn't a genius (which she is), Rhea knew that anyone could collect the pieces of the puzzle and solve this little mystery of who that man truly was with just those simple words.

_My father…_

Rhea doesn't listen when they start to talk as she decides to think about the last time she had a father. She was just four years old when she saw her first father for the last time, a little before he died protecting the youngest son of the woman – Mrs. Mason was her name – who lived in the house in front of theirs. His death had been what ruined the already frail relationship she had with her mother. Before that, her mother had tried to be, well, a _mother_. Butthe woman blamed Rhea for his death and decided to bury herself in paperwork. How Rhea was to blame for her father famous hero complex (famous in their neighborhood), she didn't know.

"You're a God, Poseidon, I –" She hears Sally saying and don't even try to hear the rest.

Rhea blinks her eyes at this and looks at Poseidon with awe. He being a good explained the power coming from his body, his ancient eyes, his name and her name. Wasn't Rhea the name of his mother?

Internally, Rhea is laughing like a madwoman. She had always been a _Luna Lovegood_ in the aspect of believing in things that made others look at her like she was crazy (though the look in her eyes and, sometimes, dreaming voice contributed in the comparison). Believing in mythology was one of those things and now she had proof that she had been right all along. She would have so much fun if she saw any of her friends and old classmates. Rhea always wanted to say _'I told you'_ in the face of all those who laughed at her.

Rhea frowns as another thought come to her mind. If her father was a God, didn't it mean that she was a Demigod? Wasn't the Demigods the ones that always encountered themselves in the most unbelievable and impossible situations?

She smiles before looking at hew newly discovered father. This new life suits Rhea just fine, she thinks after a second. She just needed to do what she always did; go with the flow and see where it would take her. If she found herself in need to adapt, than she would. She had done it multiple times before when her mother decided to travel the world and left alone.

"– can't go to Atlantis with you."

Rhea just wants to squeal like a fan-girl and scream _"Oh my god, Atlantis is real!"_, but then she understands what her mother had just said and bow her head a little dejected before looking at Sally with a calculative glint in her eyes. It seemed that Poseidon had just offered a place in Atlantis for them, but Sally didn't accept and Rhea wasn't surprised.

Sally was the sweetest woman you would find, but she too was proud and stubborn as a mule. Rhea knew that she wouldn't accept help without making a fuss about it and if what she saw till now while living with Sally was any indication (and being the only one she could talk to), Rhea was sure that she wouldn't give up in her dream of being writer.

Poseidon sighs and looks at Rhea who was still staring at him. With a smile he kisses her forehead making her giggle happily. Rhea didn't know if it was because he was her father or if there was another reason, but just being in his arms made her feel safe and wanted, like she was a precious and rare treasure or someone that should be worshipped.

She holds her shirt with all his strength to predict that his mother tried to get her out of his arms again. She chuckles. She hadn't noticed it before, but being near him was like being surrounded by the ocean and made her feel like... What was the quote her aunt liked to say when they visited her house near the beach? _"Heaven is a little closer in a home by the beach"_? No. It could be used to describe what she was feeling, but it wasn't what she wanted.

Ah yes! It was _"The Sea, once it casts its spell, holds one in its net of wonder forever"_.

Rhea blinks her eyes surprised, frowning when she noted a hint of grief, longing and desperation when her mother once again refused his offer to live in his kingdom. At first, Rhea thought that those emotions where result of her mother not just refusing a safe haven but of the clearly rejection of his feelings for her.

But then, Rhea truly looked at Poseidon and her eyes widened as she finally understood. He wasn't feeling those negative emotions because he would not see Sally anymore or because she was rejecting him, it was because it meant he would not see _her_. _Her!_ _Rhea!_ _His daughter!_

Why? Was it possible that he never had a daughter before?

Rhea looks in his eyes and the answer is clear to her. She was his first daughter and he had been sure that he would never have one. She couldn't blame him; he lived for so long and must have given up hope of one day being blessed by a daughter.

Not liking the emotions in his eyes, she calls her attention by cooing cutely (She hoped it was cute, though, she never saw a baby that wasn't the definition of cute) and playing with the button of his shirt. She smiles when he hugs her closer (She didn't thought it was possible). He watches her with wide eyes for a moment before a beautiful smile make its way to his face making him look younger.

"So perfect…" He whispers as if he was having problems breathing because of her.

If she could she would blushing. Rhea had never been felt so loved in her life; it was a new feeling and a strange one at that. Especially when he was looking at her as if there was nothing more precious in the world.

Sally opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted by Poseidon who raises his head looking serious. He takes a deep breath and start stroking Rhea hair. Rhea knew he was doing that to calm his own nerves, but she just imagined it was for herself and let herself purr in contentment. He chuckles at this.

"Can we finish our talk now?" He asks softy though Rhea did hear a little of annoyance there.

She shakes her head at this and sends her mother a smile. Most of the neighbors who came to visit always tried to convince Sally of giving her up or something similar and her mother always made an excuse to escape those conversations. Like how she played with her bracelet, the action of making excuses turned into a habit in a short period of time.

"A-About the camp…?" Her mother voice is weak as if it pained her to talk about this camp.

He looks at Rhea for a second before turning his attention back to Sally. "About her safety."

Her mother nods and Rhea frown a little displeased as she notice that he hadn't included Sally in his plans, but maybe he was talking about something that couldn't harm mortals so she didn't thought much about it.

"V-Very well…" Her mother sighs with tears in her eyes. She looks at Rhea before nodding her head with determination and turning around, walking in the direction of the living room.

When her mother disappears from view, Poseidon turns around. He lifts Rhea up, smiling when she giggles and wave her arms happily. Kissing her forehead, he has a moment of hesitation before placing Rhea in her crib.

She grumbles displeased but knows that there's nothing she can do about it so she hugs her plushy – Mr. Puffin (No, she wasn't too old to have a plushy, she was just a baby after all) –. Rhea sighs and closes her eyes when her father places her blanket over her body and strokes her hair before walking away.

The last thing she hears before falling asleep; is the door of her room closing.

* * *

><p>Reah wasn't sure if babies who were just a few weeks old could have dreams so vivid or if that was just another proof that she would never be normal.<p>

But it doesn't really matter to her as that night Rhea, is submerged in dreams of her own death – like so many times before –. All she can see is her own bloodied hand and hear the screams made by her mother who had gotten crazy and decided to kill her for some reason Rhea still didn't know. She wakes up scream, but her mother never come like the others times. In her place, is the comfortable and calming presence of Poseidon that hugs her close to his body, singing in what Rhea recognize as Ancient Greek (She had a history teacher in High School who could speak it).

When she is finally calm, Rhea supports her head on his left shoulder. She tries to not fall sleep since she doesn't want to revive her death again.

"Don't worry Rhea…" Poseidon says. Rhea sighs at the loving and tender tone he was using.

As her eyes start to close, Rhea realizes that empty feeling she felt when he had disappeared early was gone. She isn't sure if that was a connection that all Gods and their children had, but Rhea decides to think about it later because she wants to enjoy the feeling of being complete while she can because Rhea knows her father couldn't be with for too long.

She closes her eyes and let herself be consumed by darkness again, but this time, Rhea knew that no nightmare would come to scary her because she wasn't alone.

Her father would make sure that she would be protected.

"I'll always be here to protect you…"

**Normality**

**So! How was it? Next chapter will be Poseidon point of view of this encounter and you will know what he and Sally had been talking about.**

**I'll be explain more about Rhea in the course of the story, but if you want to know, just asks. Oh, and if there's anyone interested in being my beta or if you know anyone who would be willing to take the job then, please, send a review or a PM! I would appreciate the help. :)**

**Hope you liked the story and, please, leave a review, follow, favorite or just send me a PM!**

**- Cissnei.**

**PS: I have a list of SI stories of Naruto and Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I just found only one in Percy Jackson so far… Anyone knows a SI story in the PJ Category? Please, tell me if you do. Thank you.**

**PPS: For those who are reading **_**Brave it Out**_** and waiting for a update, I ask for patience. After thinking for a while, I decided to stop and edit and correct the mistakes in the grammar that were pointed in the reviews and PMs. It will take a while since I'm always finding a mistake here and there (and my tests will be starting next week, so I have to study). But if everything goes as I want it to, then I'll be updating before 28 of this month.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Go with the Flow**

**Summary: **_Being reincarnated was a surprise and her new life wasn't the most ease to have or normal, but she would do what she did best; go with the flow and see where it would take her. SI._

**Just a warning: **_SI, OC-Insert, OC-Centric, OC-is-FemPercy, AU, Violence, Language, Clichés_

**Just so you know (Name): **_The name Rhea (or the variants Rheia and Reah) means "ease, flow". And the name Thalassa means "Sea" (In mythology, this is the name of a daughter of Alther and Hemera and she was a feminine personification of the Mediterranean Sea). So, the main character name is Rhea Thalassa Jackson._

**Many thanks to CeresNamikaze – my Beta! –. Yes everyone! I have a Beta Reader (**_**Hallelujah!**_**)! (Thank you Ceres, for tanking your time to help me! ^-^)**

**Now the story... I hope you will like this!**

**Vow**

**"I've showed you how I feel about you. All my feelings were true. All those promises I made, I'm keeping them. Now it's up to you. No matter what you decide to do, I'll always be here for you."**

**- Mahmoud El Hallab**

The moment he enters the apartment and sees Sally Jackson playing with her beaded bracelet he knows that something is wrong. Poseidon narrows his eyes (An action he doubted the mortal noticed) and watches as the mortal woman keeps throwing not so subtle glances in the direction of one the rooms.

Sally asks why he is there. Poseidon stops himself from frowning and saying something that would make the mortal woman do something she would regret and he doesn't ask where his son was or if something had happened to the child. He knows that with his temper he would frighten her, and he still loved her enough to not want her to cower in front of him. Not yet.

In a low voice, he asks if they could talk about their child future. Sally tenses and before she can utter a single word, Poseidon tries to make his point. He just wants to be over with this and see his child.

After talking for almost twenty minutes about the same things (Monsters, the Camp and trying to convince Sally that both her and their child would be safer in his kingdom – Sally is trying to distract him and he knows –), Poseidon just wants to growl like a wild animal and pluck his hair. Talking to Sally was not working and his patience was wearing thin.

When he hears someone knocking the door, Poseidon raises an eyebrow as Sally jumps, places a hand above her heart and mutter a few words. She is asking for him to wait for her, or so that was what he understood. But Poseidon is a God and one of the Big Three, and even if Gods do have rules and laws to follow, it wasn't in his nature to obey a simple mortal. Even if he had a soft spot for Sally Jackson.

He follows her with his eyes, turning his attention to one of the rooms in the apartment while Sally is busy talking to an elder man who Poseidon thinks is a neighbor. He turns and walks in the direction of room wanting to see what was there that made Sally so uncomfortable and fearful.

As he reaches the doorknob, Poseidon raises his eyes for a second and feels like his heart stopped. With shaking hands, he touches the name written in the door.

_Rhea_

His _mother_ name…

A _girl_ name…

The room was simple with cerulean walls. Poseidon doesn't look around for too long to see what Sally had placed there; his eyes are focused on the crib in the corner of the room. He doesn't move for a few seconds before shaking his head. Poseidon takes a deep breath and walks in direction of the crib trying not disturb the baby laying there.

His _daughter _(he couldn't stop himself from smiling like an idiot at this word nor did he want to stop saying it over and over again in his mind) is using a cute pink pajama with a hood which has the face and ears of a cat. He chuckles when he notices that she's babbling to herself, as if frustrated because of something.

He always wanted a daughter, but after centuries – millennia – he came to believe that he was cursed. Was it because of his desire to have and he was being punished because of something? Were the Fates trying to say something? Poseidon doesn't know, but he isn't complaining. He has the daughter he always wanted.

His daughter… His _daughter _yawns and blinks her eyes lazily before raising her little head. Her eyes (which are so similar but at the same time different from his own) takes his breathe away. At that moment he knows that don't matter what – or who – he would do anything for her. She was the most important thing in his world.

He doesn't know if he wants to laugh like a madman or if he wants take his daughter and hide her. Poseidon decides that what he's feeling is a mixture of the two and is content to stare at Rhea who appears to stare back with curiosity and, dare he say, amusement.

As his daughter giggles with delight, he smiles because it is the most beautiful thing he ever heard. His heart beats wildly against his chest and Poseidon feels that if his existence were to end in that moment, he would die with a smile.

He takes her in his arms and is surprised, and panicked, when tears spring from her eyes. Poseidon knows (though he had no idea of how) that she isn't crying because he had her in his arms. To him, it was like she was confused and didn't know what to think.

As he looks around in search of something that could help him in making his daughter stop crying, he never notices that the little baby already stopped and was now staring at him with amusement and surprise. He gasps when he feels something – or someone – grabbing his hair and pushing it hard. Poseidon looks at Rhea and blinks his eyes before raising an eyebrow as his eyes shine with amusement. The way he translates her message is: _Stop panicking or I'll cry more._

Chuckling, he tilts his head forward, their noses almost touching. He is both surprised and impressed when Rhea looks straight in his eyes. He is proud and impressed with his daughter and wonders if all babies are intelligent like Rhea? He doesn't think so. Maybe it is because she's a demigod. Poseidon almost sigh in frustration because he just doesn't know and it bothers him.

They stare at each other. Each looking for their answers in the other eyes. But Poseidon too, makes promises to himself and thinks of ways of protect his only and maybe last daughter. Could he steal her away and keep her hidden in his kingdom? No one needs to know about her. His wife wouldn't be happy to have a bastard in her home, but he is sure she would appreciate another girl in the palace and his son would be a brat in the beginning, but he would be happy to have a little sister and not someone who can steal his place as heir.

"Poseidon!" Jumping, he hugs his daughter closer, cursing in his mind as he does so. Poseidon is not even a little pleased in knowing that he had just been startled by a simple mortal woman.

He looks at his daughter for a second. Rhea is clapping her hands and giggling as if she had just heard something really funny. Poseidon smiles at her. Taking a deep breath, he turns his attention to Sally who's looking at him with something akin to both irritation and fear. Poseidon understand what she is thinking at the moment. Sally looks like she's ready to take his daughter and hide her from him.

It wasn't Sally intention to let him know about his daughter. She wanted Rhea to herself.

Too bad, he thinks. No one was going to keep him away from _his _daughter.

"Ah… So you're here…" Sally says a little nervous.

He turns around so he could see her better. He makes sure that Rhea is close to him. Sally notices this and frown in displeasure. The mortal woman then sighs with resignation and takes a few steps closer, looking at Rhea as if she expected that the baby would just jump at her.

"Sally..."

Sally stops for a second, staring at Rhea before taking the baby from his arms. Poseidon has to stop himself from growling, taking his daughter back and hurting Sally. But Sally is Rhea mother and she has the right of holding her daughter.

Though, this doesn't stop Poseidon from feeling smug and victorious when a panicked cry left Rhea's lips and she shakes her head, stretching her little hands towards him. After the initial shock, he doesn't wait to stretches his arms and raising an eyebrow (He really wants to say something like: _She likes me better _to Sally, but he stays in silence). Sally, a little hesitant - hurt and furious -, returns Rhea to him.

Poseidon looks at his daughter and smiles again.

"A daughter." He whispers.

He had a daughter; he repeats in his mind. Saying that he has a daughter and holding her in his arms makes him feel happy. Other feelings start to grow, but he doesn't stops to think about it. Not now. Maybe later.

Sally calls his attention and Poseidon frowns when he notices that she's still there. Then he remembers that this is her home and he can't just make her go away.

He asks what she wants, he is not rude but he makes it clear that he doesn't want to talk for too long. Sally starts to blab something about how his plans and ideas of protection to Rhea weren't going to work, how he was a God and there was laws that shouldn't be broken. Poseidon just wants to roll his eyes and do what Dionysus did evreytime he wanted to ignore someone who was saying too much.

_Blah blah blah._ Is what he almost says to her. Maybe it would have made her shut up, but he wasn't certain.

Poseidon is tired. Sally, is desperate and knows that he will break a few rules (He was already doing it) to see his daughter and, if he wanted too, he would take Rhea with him.

Poseidon sighs and looks at Rhea who is staring at him. With a smile he kisses her forehead making her giggle happily. He is surprise by the strength his daughter uses to hold his shirt and hugs her even closer when he sees Sally trying to approach them.

He sighs again. He Sally hadn't said anything that was related to their true topic of conversation and Poseidon knows that she's doing it so she can stop him from having more time with his daughter. He would have to go back to Atlantis in half an hour.

_I don't want to leave Rhea yet. _He snorts as how similar he sounded to Zeus when his brother wanted something. The good thing is that he hadn't started to glare and attack anyone in his path just because he's angry and because he... Well, because he can.

Poseidon blinks his eyes when he hears his daughter cooing cutely. He laughs when he sees her playing with the button of his shirt and hugs her closer (Incredible how it was still possible) as he watches her with wide eyes. Had she just done that to distract him?

He smiles. _You're truly amazing aren't you Rhea...? So smart..._

"So perfect…" He whispers, though perfect isn't even good enough to describe his daughter.

Sally opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted by Poseidon who raises his head looking serious. He takes a deep breath and start stroking Rhea hair in an attempt of calming himself before he starts to yell.

Poseidon chuckles when he hears Rhea purring like a cat.

"Can we finish our talk now?" He asks softly but makes sure that his annoyance is clear.

He wants to finish this and so he can find a way to stay closer to Rhea.

"A-About the camp…?" Her voice is weak and Poseidon narrows his eyes. This time, he wasn't going to let her start talking about the same thing again.

He looks at Rhea for a second before turning his attention back to Sally. "About her _safety_."

Sally nods understanding that now things would be different. The talk about his child safety would be different from the one they had been having (as much as one-sided it had been)because they would be talking about Rhea, the _daughter_ of Poseidon, and not Perseus, the son of Poseidon.

"V-Very well…" Sally sighs with tears in her eyes. She looks at Rhea before nodding her head with determination and turning around, walking in the direction of the living room. Poseidon shakes his head knowing that the mortal woman would try to convince him to stay away (As if!).

Turning around, he lifts Rhea up and smiles when she giggles and wave her arms happily. He hadn't felt so much happy for centuries now. He kisses her forehead and hesitate before placing Rhea in her crib.

She grumbles displeased before hugging a plush of Puffin which had a little hat on its head. He places her blanket over her body and strokes her hair before walking away with a heavy heart. But Poseidon knows that he will find a opportunity to see her.

Now... He just needed to truly finish his talk with Sally.

He is back to Rhea's room a few hours later. There was nothing to do and no one was going to miss him, so he could use this time to stay in his daughter presence.

Poseidon sits next to her crib watching her sleep and making a few decisions. He is displeased when she starts to cry because of a nightmire and takes her in his arms, singing one of Hestia favorite songs in Ancient Greek. Rhea sighs and supports her head on his left shoulder. Poseidon shakes his head when he notices that she's trying to keep her eyes open.

Was she afraid of having another nightmare?

"Don't worry Rhea…" Poseidon says in a loving and tender tone. Her eyes start to close and Poseidon notices that his voice is making her feel better. "I'll always be here to protect you…"

He closes and opens his eyes. He knows it is going to be difficult but he would be there for her.

"I... I want you to be happy... I want to make you happy…. I want you to laugh a lot and smile to me…" He touches her check with a loving smile, though it was possible to see a little of sadness present in his eyes. "I don't know what exactly I'll be able to do for you…"

Closing his eyes again and hugging his daughter closer, Poseidon smiles contently as his daughter grabs his shirt in her sleep.

"…But… I'll fight for you… I'll follow you to Tartarus if I need to... Rhea... I'll be always by your side... Doesn't matter who or what is in my way."

This was a vow he would never break.

**Vow**

**So! How was it? Next chapter will be Rhea point of view and maybe someone else... I don't know yet.**

**Hope you have liked it and thank you for taking your time to read it. **

**Please, let your review, Follow/Favorite or sent me a PM.**

**- Cissnei.**


End file.
